1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable sole for a walking cast and, more specifically, to an integral bandage on the bottom of a walking cast having loop fasteners that engage hook fasteners on the top of a removable sole. The method of making the walking cast with a removable sole is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Four to six weeks after an initial cast is first applied to a broken leg, a doctor removes the original cast and applies a walking cast. Most walking casts include a crude, ill fitting boot or sole, that provides a tread on the bottom of the cast to protect the plaster portion of the cast. The prior art devices tend to be heavy, cumbersome, difficult to remove (or not removable at all), and unattractive. There is, therefore, a need for a more comfortable, lighter, better looking, and easier to use walking cast with a removable sole.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. Des. 107,253, issued on Nov. 30, 1937, to Oswald M. Pick, Des. 262,156, issued on Dec. 8, 1981, to Alfred Grubelnig, Des. 270,001, issued on Aug. 2, 1983, James R. Felton, Des. 299,787, issued on Feb. 14, 1989, to Norman R. Bates, and Des. 311,989, issued on Nov. 13, 1990, to Mark G. Parker et al. all disclose designs for shoe soles, or walking aids or covers for casts. Functional details of the designs are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,550, issued on Aug. 1, 1972, to Don M. Tunstall, discloses a sole for a walking cast, having a base plate embedded in the cast, with a leaf spring to absorb shock when walking. The sole is not removably attached to the cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,758, issued on May 29, 1973, to Marguerite E. Novotney, discloses a foot and ankle cast enclosure, which surrounds a foot portion of a cast, and has straps with hook and loop (Velcro) fasteners. The enclosure is bulky and difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,254, issued on Jun. 28, 1974, to John Kopacsi, discloses a foot cast shoe type cover, having a sock type foot cover of flexible waterproof material, with a sole, a heel accommodating hole, and a rear closure that may include a hook arid loop fastener (Velcro). The device must be put on and removed from the cast like a shoe cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,369, issued on Dec. 19, 1989, to Angileen Bailey et al., discloses a convertible shoe with separate top and bottom parts that can be attached by snap fasteners. The shoe is not designed for use with a cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,568, issued on May 22, 1990, to Cynthia L. Coffman, discloses a sole protector with hook fasteners that attach to the bottom of socks (or slippers with fabric bottoms), without the use of loop fasteners. The use of the protector with loop fasteners on a cast is not taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,630, issued on Dec. 10, 1991, to Ross Edmundson, discloses a decorative cast cover, which is fastened to a cast using hook and loop fasteners, and resembles a shoe in appearance. The bottom of the cast is not covered, and therefore the sole of the cast is not protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,822, issued on Jun. 7, 1994, to Joshua F. Johnson, discloses an athletic shoe with an interchangeable wear sole. The sole is removably retained by hook and loop type fasteners and resilient knobs that fit into slots. The sole is not designed for use with a cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,695, issued on Jul. 18, 1995, to Denis B. Drennan, discloses a foot piece of elastomeric material that it is permanently attached to the bottom of a walking cast. The foot piece is not removable.
British Patent Specification No. 673,716, published on Jun. 11, 1952, to Duncan Galbraith Wright, discloses a walking plaster appliance for use by orthopedic patients. The appliance has laces that must be tied and untied to put on and take off the appliance.
International Application No. 86/04489, published on Aug. 14, 1986, to Jack J. Saffron and Mark V. Goodyear, discloses replaceable shoe soles, removably retained on athletic shoes by ridges that fit into grooves. The soles are not designed for use with a cast.
International Application No. 89/04125, published on May 18, 1989, to Karl Birkenstock, discloses a molded inner sole for a shoe or sandal, with a sloping support. The sole is permanently bonded to an outsole, and is not removable.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.